


Meaningless*2

by Cydene



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydene/pseuds/Cydene
Summary: 强制+公共场合+软汤老师 自行避雷ooc还私设飞天就是日一日脑抽产物 目的只有日一日汤老师 不要较真





	Meaningless*2

**Author's Note:**

> 强制+公共场合+软汤老师 自行避雷  
> ooc还私设飞天  
> 就是日一日脑抽产物 目的只有日一日汤老师 不要较真

Venom抽出一根根黑丝勾着Eddie因为紧张而不断敲击椅子把手的指尖，修理的圆润整齐的指甲在皮质的把手留下一个个浅浅的印子。  
“我的意思是，我并没有……”Eddie支吾了半天，却没说出自己心底的想法，每一个字母在喉间转了一个圈，又被悄然咽下。  
「并没有忘记她？」Venom嘲笑的在脑海里帮他吧剩下的半句话补全。  
“噢，Dan给我打电话了，稍等一下。”Anne倒是很耐心的等Eddie把话讲完，然而电话那头的Dan却没有这个耐心，一连串的铃声把Eddie本来就摇摇欲坠的心理建设一下子轰平了。  
“噢，好，好的。”Eddie松了口气，在Anne的注视下他脑子里就跟一团浆糊一样，太糟糕了。  
「loser.」Venom啧了一声。  
“我只是太紧张了而已！”Eddie低声向这个站着说话不腰疼的外星生物发出抗议，为自己做出辩解。  
「为了点破执念拧巴那么久，真不愧是废物。」  
“嘿，这不是执念那么简单！”  
「那行啊，Anne同意了你打算怎么样？和她来一次约会？和她结婚？生孩子？」Eddie这次可以清晰的听出Venom语气里的怒意。  
不愉快的对话在Anne回来时截止了。“Eddie你刚刚要说什么？”女人捋了捋落到脸颊边的金发，将其重新别到耳后，摆出倾听的姿态。  
“没什么，他只是觉得自己还能跟你在一起。”Eddie脸色扭曲了好一会，“哦，不，那不是我。”  
「替你说实话罢了。」  
“Venom？我知道了，你们相处的还好吗？”Anne笑了起来，显然没当真。  
“我们很好。”Venom探出头向Anne露出一个笑容，“像这样，很好。”前者伸出一截鲜红的舌尖舔了舔Eddie的唇。  
“喂？你在干什么？Venom？”在腿间徘徊的流体给出了答案，Eddie腾一下烧了起来。  
「证明一下，我们很好。」  
“等一下，你是在吃醋吗？Venom？你在吃什么醋？”Eddie不明所以的问道，试图用手将Venom作恶的行为给制止住。  
冰冷的流体在股间来回磨蹭半响后，在Eddie要起身走人的一刻刺入了体内，痛感从下半身蔓延开。成功制止了Eddie站立的动作。皮质的椅子将Eddie从背后拥住，这让他跌倒的姿势要好看很多，至少没有那么狼狈。  
「吃醋是什么？」Venom凑近了些，锋利的尖牙张合间无意的碰触着Eddie紧绷的脸颊。  
“看来你们感情很好。”Anne喝了一口黑咖啡，棕褐色的液体在杯壁漾开一圈涟漪，放回桌上时，表面正好映出对面外星生物和男人对峙的场面。  
“那是自然……不是这样的！”外星生物显然略胜一筹，先一步夺得身体的掌控权，却又被不情愿的Eddie抢回去了后半句话。这个举动显然让前者有些暴怒了，黑色的流体在身上凝固了一下，随即加速覆盖了瘫倒在椅子上的下半身。  
“寄生虫你别胡闹！”Eddie骂道，他可以清晰的感知到Venom在身上搞的动静，当然这也正是后者所希望的。  
「寄生虫？」Eddie甚至可以想象到外星生物抓狂的向他咆哮的场面，就像是被打翻了的玻璃罐子，裂缝逐渐扩大，最后迸裂，撒了一地的玻璃渣子。今天Venom很不对劲，Eddie想到。  
「你叫我什么？」  
“寄生虫，寄生虫，需要我再重复几遍？”Eddie憋了一口气，这个本该是美好的约会全被这个该死的寄生虫给搅乱的。  
「那就让你的约会对象看看，你跟寄生虫是怎么交合的。」低低的声音又笑了起来，像是恶魔张开的獠牙抵在耳边，Eddie不住打了个哆嗦。  
后穴内趴伏着的黑色流体瞬间涨大，将穴口的褶皱展开到最大，突如其来的被充满让Eddie有些反胃，他瞪大了眼睛。丰盈红润的双唇也刹那失去了血色，张合了几次却发不出声音。痛感以最强硬的姿态侵占了神经。正如Venom的到来，把他生活的轨迹硬生生掰折，天翻地覆。  
“Eddie？你怎么了？”Anne见着对面脸色惨白的Eddie，问道。  
「告诉她，你很好，很舒服。」Venom嘲弄的说道。  
“我……没事。”Eddie低声说道，再提高些音量声音里藏不住的颤栗就要被发现了。面对欲言又止的Anne，Eddie顾不上考虑太多，“快点走，快走，Venom！”  
「求我。」脑海里的声音像是尖利的指甲划拨神经，让人抓狂却又无解。  
“求你，求你，快走。”黑液凝成的肉刃往外慢慢剥离，在宽松的运动裤上顶出一个怪异的形状，Eddie却顾不上那么多了，低声哀求着。  
在低声的哀求落下最后一个音节时，又狠狠顶进去，无数的小触手搔刮这敏感的内壁，酥麻的快意顺着尾椎骨向上攀升，霸道不讲理的想要驾驭这具躯体。  
“不……我求你了！Venom！”Eddie瞪大了眼睛，红血丝布满了眼球，难以置信笼上了双眸。  
「当然，我一向说话算话。」话音刚落，Venom操纵着身体向一旁的玻璃窗撞去，在接触到玻璃的刹那将Eddie完全包裹起来。  
伴随着玻璃落在地上的清脆响声，Venom轻巧的落到地上，又迅速的攀上了屋檐，消失在街上。  
包裹在Venom的外壳下，黑色的触手来回抚弄着Eddie身上每一块敏感区。茱萸颤颤巍巍立了起来，颜色艳红诱人。“嗯……嗯，Venom……”呻吟声像是在蜜罐里泡了一夜，甜腻又绵软。  
「你喜欢这样，Eddie。」Venom显然被取悦了，黑色的肉刃开始快速的抽插。每一次抽插都带起一串呻吟，这让Eddie根本顾不上去反驳前者的话。情欲交织出一张巨网将他们层层包围，坠入淫乱的深渊。  
交合之处传来的粘腻水声在Venom的传递下变得格外清晰，Eddie整个人像是镀了一层胭脂。  
「我们慢些，Darling」  
Venom跳下路面，藏身于巷子中。  
阴暗的巷子里基本看不到阳光，层层叠叠的电线网住了光线，只垂落零星几点光斑。Eddie倚在墙上，在Venom的外壳化去时他几乎支不住自己的身子，浑身酥软。  
身后的动作一直没停下，快速的抽插让Eddie没有机会喘息，短促的呼吸声萦绕在这条窄小的巷子里。快速的抽插让Eddie发不出更多的声音，透明的涎液顺着嘴角流下。反复顶弄，抽插。  
「你是我的，Eddie」  
温热的甬道热情的拥住硕大的肉刃，紧紧包裹住侵入的硬物。“嗯……”  
“你的，我是你的。”  
闻言，Venom吻了吻Eddie的后颈，像是安抚不安的猫儿一般。运动裤被分泌出来的透明液体打湿，晕开一片暧昧的水迹，顺着双腿蜿蜒而下。  
黑色的肉刃往最深处狠狠一撞，滚烫的精液射在在脆弱的肠道内，Eddie呜咽着也释放了。麝香的味道在小巷内蔓延开，这一场性事也画上了句号。  
「怀上我的宝宝吧，Eddie」  
END


End file.
